


Never Enough

by sksdwrld



Series: Sins of the Flesh [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred gets an unexpected visitor in the camp showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts), [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



> "Never Enough" by The Cure
> 
> However much I push it down  
> It's never enough  
> However much I push it around  
> It's never enough  
> However much I make it out  
> It's never enough  
> It's never enough  
> However much I do
> 
> However big I ever feel  
> It's never enough  
> Whatever I do to make it real  
> It's never enough  
> In any way I try to speak  
> It's never enough  
> Never enough  
> However much I try to speak  
> It's never enough
> 
> However much I'm falling down  
> It's never enough  
> However much I'm falling out  
> It's never enough  
> Whatever smile I smile the most  
> It's never enough  
> Never enough  
> However I smile I smile the most
> 
> So let me hold it up  
> Just one more go  
> Holding it up for just once more  
> One more time to fill it up  
> One more time to kill  
> But whatever I do  
> It's never enough  
> It's never enough
> 
> It's never enough.

After Merlin roused the children and carted them off to the mess-hall, Mordred took himself down to the communal showers. It was a vile place and he detested the utter lack of privacy which meant that most days, he couldn't even indulge in a wank to take care of his needs. Today, he was deliberately forgoing breakfast for that exact purpose. It was going to be hard and fast, nothing near as satisfactory as it would have been if Merlin had done it for him, but he just needed to take the edge off.

Mordred went into the far stall, undressed and threw his clothes over the door to keep them from getting wet. Then, he cranked on the spray and took his cock in hand, already pulling with long, angry strokes. Fuck this place and fuck Arthur Pendragon and fuck Arthur's parents even, for bringing him into existence. Fuck Merlin for being such an insatiable little slut and for his indiscriminate, wandering eyes and for his tender, easily wounded heart...

Biting back a groan, Mordred ducked his head under the spout and let himself be doused with tepid water. He cursed himself too, for being such a selfish, demanding brother, for forcing Merlin's hand by withdrawing affection, by insisting on all or nothing. He couldn't help it. Mordred had felt this way for as long as he could remember, and would until he died.

Maybe that was the solution.

Mordred grunted just as the door swung open on creaking hinges. His hand stilled and his heart leapt into his throat as foot steps neared his stall. Mordred squeezed his eyes shut, silently cursing and willing whoever it was away.

"Mordred?" Arthur’s voice sounded uneasy and flat over the sound of the water hitting the tiles.

A breath exploded from Mordred before he could contain it, ruining his chance to stay quiet and pretend that it wasn’t him. He let his irritation shine through in his response. "What?"

The door to the stall Mordred was occupying rattled and Arthur's voice sounded again, much closer this time. "Let me in."

Mordred's head snapped up and the water stung his eyes as it ran into them. He scrubbed his face with his forearm and glared in that general direction. "Are you mad?"

"Probably," Arthur replied easily and jiggled the door again. "C'mon."

"I'm...indisposed. Kindly fuck off." Mordred reached for the soap in his shower kit and hastily sudsed his torso as if the bubbles would provide him necessary cover.

"You're tossing off," Arthur observed as he peered over the shower door and Mordred cursed the fact that he still had his cock in hand. "I can help."

Mordred snorted as Arthur stripped his shirt off and laid it carefully atop Mordred's pile, but nevertheless ditched the soap and then reached out, sliding the lock over. His curiosity was piqued now, as to what exactly Arthur thought he was going to accomplish, and he watched as Arthur pushed the door shut behind him. Arthur locked it and then kicked out of his shoes and jeans, shoving them all atop Mordred's. And God help them, Mordred thought, because if anyone else came in, it would be blatantly obvious what was going on, even if Arthur managed to keep his yap shut.

"What do you want?" Mordred turned his back on Arthur before he had the opportunity to drink in the posh tart's toned arms, abs of steel or his thick, pale cock nestled in a thicket of golden curls. He'd seen it all before, of course, and he was sure he wouldn't mind seeing it again but he didn't want to seem too transparent. He'd never been one to give in to anything too easily.

What Mordred hadn't been expecting was for Arthur to crowd up behind him and drop a kiss onto his shoulder. Neither had he anticipated the tremor that ran through him when Arthur's lips brushed his ear as he whispered, "You."

"You're either a liar," Mordred postulated and reached for the shampoo, "Or a idiot."

Arthur reached around him, tugging the shampoo from his hand and dropping it back in the basket. His hands skimmed over Mordred's torso and hips, as he wondered aloud, "Why would you say that?"

"No one ever wants me, Pendragon." Mordred scowled and tossed his head in annoyance, as though Arthur were a pesky fly and easily shooed. "Everyone always wants Merlin. He's taller, thinner, prettier, happier, nicer...you don't fool me. This...now? It's all a ploy to get back into Merlin's pants because once wasn't enough. It'll never be enough, you know..."

"You really don't see it, do you?" Arthur asked and his fingers dug tighter into Mordred's hips, pulling him backward. Arthur's erection rubbed against the cleft of his arse and Mordred involuntarily sucked in a breath in response. "You're beautiful, you know...handsome and intense...it's like I have to earn your smiles, to prove myself to you. You make me want to grovel for forgiveness for crimes I've never even thought of committing..."

The corners of Mordred's lips turned upward. He couldn't help it. Arthur's drivel appealed to his ego and the imagery of Arthur on his knees for him was nothing to turn his nose up at either. "Is that so?"

"Quite," Arthur replied and tipped his hips, letting his cock glide back then forward again in Mordred's crevice. Then, Arthur's lips found Mordred's neck again, and he mouthed along in a sloppy fashion that was all tongue and teeth.

Mordred sighed, bared his neck, and pressed back against Arthur, wanting it harder, rougher. He knew that Arthur was just the man to do it to him because Arthur was arrogant and strong, nothing like Merlin who had a firm handle on fast and sloppy but was far too timid to give it Mordred the way that Mordred gave it to him, with teeth and nails and a grip that left bruises in its wake....

Because, Merlin was long, groping fingers in the dark of the night. He was the sinuous slide of sweat-slick skins. He was hot and wet and soft, pliant and accepting, wanting, needing...Merlin was a delicate and beautiful creature and Mordred was just a beast; a snorting, scowling, dark and ugly thing that could only take and claim and break and hurt.

Arthur's right hand slid sideways and boldly wrapped around Mordred's dick, moving languidly as if they had all the time in the world. It nowhere approximated the haste with which Merlin would have worked him if he were here.

_...if he were here..._

"Fuck, don't!" Mordred protested with sudden anguish, pushing Arthur's hand away from him. He tried to twist away from Arthur, but Arthur had already looped his arm around Mordred's waist, holding him fast.

"What's wrong, don't you want me?" Arthur cooed in Mordred's ear.

His easy tone only served to anger Mordred, who swore with a shake of his head, "I won't betray Merlin!"

"Would he see it as such?" Arthur wondered, his fingers making irritating, distracting circles over Mordred's ribcage. "Or, would it just be another instance of Merlin getting what Merlin wants?"

Mordred's mouth flopped open and the protestation on his tongue faltered as he considered it. He wondered what Arthur thought he knew about Merlin. "How so?"

"The way I see it," Arthur postulated. "Merlin wants two things...me, of course, and to keep you happy. He can't very well have both if we are at odds with one another. So...if we, say, forged an alliance, then Merlin could have his cake and eat it, too."

"Interesting," Mordred allowed and Arthur's caress dipped lower, fingers caressing his hips once more. "And besides access to my brother's arse, what's in it for you?"

"You told me once, not so very long ago, that when Merlin is happy, Mordred is happy, and when Mordred is happy..."

"Nobody gets hurt." Mordred finished for him.

Arthur nodded against Mordred's shoulder and forged ahead. "And I can see the two of you have been not-so-happy since our...dalliance," his lips brushed the spot just behind Mordred's right ear.

A bolt of pleasure through Mordred, who barely contained another moan, just managing enough chill in his voice with his next accusation. "Perhaps that's just evidence that you were a mistake."

"Maybe for you," Arthur agreed. "But Merlin doesn't seem to think so. And I'm sure thst even you couldn't argue with that. Think about it, Mordred. Every time Merlin's eyes stray towards me, he loses sight of you."

Mordred frowned and swallowed thickly. As much as he hated it, Arthur was right. He heaved a sigh and his shoulders sagged. Even though Arthur's tongue ran along the shell of his ear, Mordred suddenly felt too weary to pull away again.

"The solution is simple..." Arthur purred. "If you and I are allies...if it is the three of us together...chances are that when any one of us seeks another, he shall find the other two."

Arthur's fingers shifted again, curling around Mordred's erection, which had not flagged at all since the last time. He stroked surely, each pump ending with a twist and a thumb-roll at the head. "What say you?" Arthur breath was hot and tickling, making Mordred shiver and ache for something more, even as he mind raced to find loop holes or make the connections in Arthur's proposal.

"Yessss..." Mordred hissed, unable to tell if Arthur had a sensible head on his shoulders or if he was simply a talented con-man. At this point, he wasn't sure he cared. He was about to let himself be carried away with sensation and he would have to deal with everything else later.

"I had hoped that we could come to an agreement," Arthur sucked at a patch of wet skin on Mordred's throat, scraping it with his teeth before releasing him.

"God, stop talking!" Mordred gasped as his knees buckled and he pushed his weight back against Arthur. "Hurry up, we're going to be missed!"

"Or caught..." Arthur postulated, although he didn't appear too upset by the idea. "If Merlin walked in on us _right now_ , I bet he would fall on his knees for you. Wouldn't even get undressed. He'd be in that much of a hurry to get his mouth on your cock..." Arthur squeezed it for emphasis and this time, Mordred did groan. Loudly.

"Yeah? That's what you like? Merlin sucking your fat cock, and me...I could fuck you. Give you a ride, if you like." Arthur's hips hitched and he ground his prick against Mordred's arse in demonstration. "Or, maybe I would just watch the two of you go at it all day because it's so goddamn wrong but so fucking hot..."

Mordred's cock twitched in Arthur's hand and he chuckled breathlessly. "You're a fucking deviant, Pendragon."

"But you like it," Arthur said confidently and his hand sped along Mordred's length.

Mordred grunted in affirmation and thrust into Arthur's hand, spurring him on faster. "Yeah, yeah, yeah—oh!" He shuddered and bit his lip as his orgasm overcame him, Arthur stroking him right through it until it was just shy of painful.

"Enough!" Mordred finally gasped, sending an elbow backward. Arthur laughed and released him, leaving Mordred stumbling on shaking legs. He braced one hand on the wall to keep himself upright and hastily splashed water over his torso, rinsing away the evidence of his sins. "Shit. Fuck."

Switching the water off, Mordred reached for his towel and dried himself off quickly.

"Mordred..." After a moment, Arthur appealed to him with a hand on his elbow. Mordred shook him off but Arthur was persistent, pulling him closer again. Arthur ducked in for a kiss before Mordred could stop him, leaving him breathless and wet all over. Somehow, Arthur ended up with the towel when all was said and done, and he swiped it over Mordred's chest to dry him. "Truce?"

Mordred's heart was still thudding in his chest and he regarded Arthur for a second before nodding. "For now. You can take care of your own damn problem, though." He dropped his eyes to Arthur's untended erection and coolly smirked.

Arthur cracked a smile and pushed Mordred toward the stall door. "You can take care of it later. Quid pro quo..."

"If you're lucky," Mordred replied and nudged Arthur's clothes aside in order to access his own. He jerked them on and stuffed his feet into his trainers. "Come on, or we won't get any breakfast."

"You go," Arthur said, taking his sweet time drying off. "I've got protein bars in my cabin. I'll bring your towel back later."

"Fine." Mordred shrugged and let the door swing open. He made it as far as the sinks before glancing over his shoulder, though he would have preferred the willpower not to look back at all.

There was Arthur, shameless and in his glory, still naked save the towel and propped against the door of the stall. His eyes were on Mordred and he had a self-satisfied smile on his face that reminded Mordred how much he wanted to clout the prat. Mordred let his eyes flicker over Arthur before one corner of his mouth quirked up, and then he was gone, slipping from the showers with a confidence he didn't feel at all.

Mordred found Merlin standing outside the mess-hall, supervising the children who had already finished breakfast. He had two apples, one of which he was eating, the other cradled against his chest. Mordred could only surmise that it was for him, in case he hadn't made it back in time, because Merlin was wonderfully considerate like that...

And Mordred was a selfish shit. _Fuck_.

Mordred's stomach was suddenly full of acid and that floaty, post-orgasmic haze dissolved in an instant. What had he done? _What the bloody fuck had he just done?_

As he stumbled closer, ready to confess and throw himself at Merlin's mercy, children be dammed, he realized that Merlin had a smug smile on his face and he drew up short, quirking a brow.

"Seen Arthur around? I heard he was looking for you." Merlin affected a look of innocence before biting into his apple. But as he chewed, he couldn't hold back and his doe-eyed look morphed into a shit-eating grin.

"You...know about Arthur?" Mordred asked in confusion, his brain addled with too many emotions at once.

"Sure," Merlin swallowed his apple and looped his arm amicably around Mordred's shoulders. "I ran into him on the way to breakfast...told him you might _need a hand_. You did take advantage, didn't you? I had all I could do to keep little Timmy Robertson out of there. Told him the plumbing was out."

Mordred's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, although his arm moved posessively around Merlin's waist and he nodded automatically. Arthur hadn't told him any of that. He'd let Mordred have an emotional crisis over Merlin instead, and for what? For the satisfaction of winning Mordred over on his own? Mordred wasn't going to let that go unpunished. Pendragon was going to pay.


End file.
